The Destination
by xWeAreGolden
Summary: OneShot. Smut. Set after the One. America has been having intimate dreams of Maxon. It's 3 days until America and Maxon's wedding. Unable to stop thinking about the dreams, she goes to his room to find him and seek comfort. In his arms, she reaffirms her choice and they declare their love once again before they embark on their so-much-more-than-that happily ever after.


I felt soft lips press lightly against my own before sliding down, oh so slowly, leaving a trail of fire down my neck, my chest, my breasts, my waist. I felt a burn ignite in my stomach. Wetness began to seep from between my thighs. Only for him. Slowly the feather light kisses travelled down right below my hips. So close. I gasped as his fingers pressed harder into my hips in a delicious way. Was this what it felt like to be heaven?

I could feel the heat between my thighs intensify as his lips came close to the place I needed them the most. Then nothing.

I looked down to find his chocolate brown eyes gazing at me from below. My heartbeat sped up at the intensity I found there- the need and the love for me that his eyes held as they locked onto mine.

Slowly he lowered his head not breaking eye contact, his eyes silently beckoning me to open up for him. I slowly spread my thighs wider, an invitation to my one and only love. I bit my lip. _Take me if you dare._

His lips lifted into a smirk as they finally reached their destination.

"Maxon," I moaned. And then I was lost.

I immediately opened my eyes and gasped for air. It was only a dream. But it had felt so real. The dull throb at my center and the wetness between my legs reminded me that I definitely had a good dream. A dream that was bound to come true on my wedding night.

Only three more days until the wedding. I just needed to wait three more days. Then Maxon would be all mine, forever. I smiled at the thought.

My eyes trailed to the doorway joining my princess suite to his bedroom. I gazed longingly at the door. If only I could see him right now. He could relieve me of all these pent up desires.

I chewed on my lip nervously. I had been having dreams of Maxon every night. I wouldn't consider them bad except for the fact that they always left me aroused and aching for him when I awoke from them.

I sighed and looked at the clock on my night stand. 4:16 am. I looked back at the door. I really shouldn't bother him. He had a really long day yesterday with debating on the best way to end the castes with his advisors. I moved the sheets away and moved up from the bed. He probably went to sleep in at the early morning. My feet carried me silently across the floor. He probably wouldn't be in the mood to see her, especially at 4:16 am. My fingers grasped the doorknob and pulled.

I caught my breath as the door opened to reveal Maxon's sleeping form on his bed. I smiled immediately upon seeing him. I snuck up quietly to his bed and just gazed at him. This handsome, kind man was to be my husband. I still couldn't believe it.

Too soon, my attention became ensnared by his parted lips. They looked all too inviting. Unable to help myself, I bent down to kiss him. As soon as our lips made contact, a hand reached out and pulled me onto the bed.

I shrieked as I fell down onto Maxon's chest. His joyful laughter was ringing through my ears as I tried to orient herself. He wouldn't let me though, and began ticking me mercilessly. I was helplessly torn between gasping for him to stop and laughing along with him.

Not long after my fifth gasped plea to stop, he ceased his tickling and abruptly and kissed me. I was completely taken off guard. It took me a few moments before I could gain the function to kiss him back. I felt myself moaning into the kiss as his tongue lightly traced my lips, asking for silent permission. I gave it happily, parting my lips, and smiled as his tongue gently massaged mine. _God that man knew how to kiss._

His lips left mine and I pouted, even though I was already breathing harshly, needing air after the tickle session and impromptu kiss.

I looked up at him and was unable to help the smile that turned my lips. Maxon's eyes lit up in wonder as he stared back at me, a smile gracing his lips as well.

He gently nudged my nose with his and whispered, "To what do I owe this surprise visit from my beautiful fiancée?"

I giggled and raised my hand to lightly stroke his face.

"I wanted to see you. I missed you." I tilted my head. It was a feeling I'd never been used to before. It hurt to be away from him. I needed him with me all the time. I'd never felt that way before.

He turned his face into my hand that was stroking his face and placed a warm kiss on my palm.

"I missed you too," he said seriously before rolling his eyes lightly and adding, "even though I just saw you not five hours ago."

We both smiled, gazing at each other, lost again in our own little world where Maxon wasn't king and I wasn't a queen-to-be. In a world where Maxon was free from the responsibilities of running a nation and I was free to love him completely. We were just two fives in love.

I felt his left hand brush my thigh and the burning in my stomach flared. He must have seen the change in my eyes because he did it again. This time, more slowly. His fingers left a trail of fire on my skin. But he didn't stop. His hand drifted up my thigh.

In that moment, I desperately wanted to know what he was thinking about. I searched his eyes and saw them darken in desire. I noted that they looked like dark chocolate now, not the light brown with honey flecks she was used to. It was so beautiful. _He_ _was so beautiful._

But then his hand quickly fell away and suddenly I missed the feeling of his touch.

He looked away. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't."

I looked down. Did I do something wrong? Was I not good enough? What if- my thoughts were cut off when I felt Maxon's fingers gently under my chin, pushing me to look into his eyes.

"You don't know how beautiful you are America." My eyes widened at his admission. "I want you so much, sometimes I can't help myself."

Maxon sighed and stroked my chin. I looked up and saw his eyes darken again.

"I love you so much and want to give you everything I am, everything I have," Maxon whispered.

As I continued to look into his eyes, a sort of bravery overcame me. I kissed him lightly.

"I know," I spoke softly. "I want you so much sometimes I can't control myself."

He smiled down at me. "I know the feeling."

"Maxon?" I knew I had his undivided attention, but I was still hesitant to ask. My passion for him burned like no other. I knew that no one could make me feel this way, and no one ever would, except him.

"Please." I didn't know what I was asking for, but I just knew that I needed something. Something to quell this desire that was burning me up. I looked pleadingly at him and somehow, he understood.

"Are you sure my love?," he asked quietly.

I could only nod and lay back onto the bed, pulling him with me. His lips found mine and I sighed with content. Feeling bold, I grabbed his hand and led it back to my thigh. I was hoping that my boldness wouldn't embarrass me a second time, like it had once when I had first planned on seducing him. I froze. What if he laughed at me again? His lips parted and I was satisfied to see no humor in his eyes, only desire.

I took that as a good sign. Taking a shaky breath, I guided his hand up my short nightgown. Maxon's breaths grew hard and ragged, and I smiled at the effect I had on him.

I spread my legs slowly, just like I had in my dream. Maxon's eyes turned even darker, if that was possible. I led his hand to the apex of my thighs. Our heavy breaths mingled now as we gazed at each other. Maxon's hand was pressed against my core through my underwear.

He gulped nervously and looked like he was struggling to get out his next words.

"But the wedding-"

I silenced him with my finger.

"It's just us. Only us. No wedding. No throne. Just be with me right now?"

I hadn't intended it, but my speech sounded like a question. I was so unsure if this was the right thing to do. All I knew was that I wanted him so much right now. I don't think I could stand it to wait a few more days, not when we were here like this. In the real world, not a dream. He looked at me longingly for a beat.

"I love you," Maxon whispered.

And then I was lost in his kisses. His hand gently rubbed against my center. I moaned at the friction. The heat in my stomach grew until I was gasping for him. I wanted him. I needed him. I loved him.

He pushed my panties aside and I felt him slide one elegant finger into me. I gasped out his name. I was in complete bliss. He stroked me, lavishing me with kisses on any exposed inch of my skin he could see.

I felt Maxon move his thumb to flick a bundle of nerves near my center. It was such an odd sensation and it felt so good. I grasped his arms, lost in the throes of pleasure as he kissed along my ear and whispered sweet nothings to me.

I was completely lost to the pleasure that he gave me. I could hear my voice moaning Maxon's name above other things, but I wasn't aware of anything I was saying. I didn't even care. My stomach was coiling. I was so close to the edge.

Maxon made his way back to my lips and kissed me. I looked up into his eyes.

In one deliberate motion, he grasped my right hand with his left, entwining our fingers, my engagement ring digging into his fingers.

"Come for me, my darling." He whispered as he kissed me passionately.

As his fingers worked me into oblivion, touching all the right places, the fire in my belly spread fast and thoroughly throughout my body. I felt myself fall over the edge.

"Maxon!"

I squeezed his hand as the sensations swept over me. Maxon enveloped my screams of pleasure with his sweet kisses.

My body felt like a live wire. I was practically humming with pleasure. My world felt like it was exploding and all I could see, think, or feel was Maxon.

His kisses grew softer and softer as I came down from my high. I couldn't help but smile up at Maxon. I doubted anyone else in the world had the power to make me feel this way, and even if someone could, it would never be enough, because it wasn't Maxon.

Maxon pulled his fingers out of me gently and kissed me on the forehead.

I moved to kiss our hands that were still entwined. It was just as it should be. We were a wonderful us.

"I love you Maxon."

I wanted to say it again and again until there were no lingering doubts in his mind. Until those words were engraved upon both our hearts for all eternity.

As he enveloped me in his arms, and I fell asleep, I could faintly hear his whispered words of love and adoration for me. Yes, we were a wonderful us indeed.


End file.
